


Open Up

by DarthVadersInhaler



Series: Lesbians are Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before The Storm, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/pseuds/DarthVadersInhaler
Summary: Chloe was fucked.And, this time, not actually for drugs. She knew better than to hide in her pockets (or her person, as her step-ass would say). Everyone knew that-everyone competent, that is. The cops always searched the pockets first, it was a total amateur move.No, she wasn't fucked because of some dumb weed. That, she could deal with, even if it was inconvenient. She was fucked because, well, she was just fucked.Wantedto get fucked, to be honest, though she wasn't sure Rachel Amber would appreciate her thinking of it that way.Ah, Rachel Amber. Beautiful, stunning, fucking flame of a woman. Chloe likes her, she really does. Any that's why, now, she's fishing out all the junk in her pockets as slowly as she reasonably can.





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually read this.

Chloe was fucked.

And, this time, not actually for drugs. She knew better than to hide in her pockets (or her person, as her step-ass would say). Everyone knew that-everyone competent, that is. The cops always searched the pockets first, it was a total amateur move.

No, she wasn't fucked because of some dumb weed. That, she could deal with, even if it was inconvenient. She was fucked because, well, she was just fucked. _Wanted_ to get fucked, to be honest, though she wasn't sure Rachel Amber would appreciate her thinking of it that way.

Ah, Rachel Amber. Beautiful, stunning, fucking flame of a woman. Chloe likes her, she really does. Any that's why, now, she's fishing out all the junk in her pockets as slowly as she reasonably can.

Cigarettes.

Keys.

Tissues.

Pen.

She even pulls a cheery middle finger out, smiling sweetly as David's face flushed an angry red. 

Then she shoves her hand back into her pocket, enjoying the anger released with the slight burn of skin on cloth, and slowly, slowly, she pulls out a piece of paper, and tosses it on the hood of the car.

She knows what it looks like; it's a small rolled up piece of paper. She's basically being investigated for drugs, and it looks like a fucking joint.

She doesn't need to look up to know Joyce's face fell, but it turns out she doesn't have too, because David doesn't take a second before he's up in Chloe's business, his hand leaving bruising marks around Chloe's wrists.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" His spit gets in her face, and he brandishes the paper like a weapon.

Chloe's used to it. She pulls her hand- up, down, up, out. A reflex. "Weed," she says dully. "I'm a fucking junkie and I have weed in my pocket. Happy?"

"Don't play smart with me, missy," he glowers, and damn if Chloe hasn't heard every variation of it by now. 

What a douchebag.

"Oh, my bad," she smirked, crossing her arms. "Let me dumb it down for you. I-smoke-weed." She formed her fingers and pulled it back from her lips, as if she was smoking a blunt. "Geddit?"

"The only thing you'll get, young lady, is grounded. And I'm sure your mother," he gestured to Joyce, who jumped slightly, as though she forgot she existed outside of her own mind, "would agree."

Joyce cleared her throat, and David backed away, dropping the paper back on the roof and putting his arm around Joyce, giving the great delusion he actually cared. 

"I think..." she paused, clearing her throat. "I think maybe David, honey, you're overreacting a bit. I mean-she gets into most trouble in her room, and maybe she'd succeed better if she could go out, instead of staying holed in."

Dipshit sighed, as though he was physically pained by giving an ounce of patience to his girlfriend, who he doesn't even deserve. "Honey, you can't be so lenient to her-it's what causes her to be so..." he gestured wildly with his hands, as though there were no words to explain the horror of Chloe Elizabeth Price.

"Fucked up?" Chloe asked. "Broken? Dumb? Irresponsible? Oh, don't give me that look, we all know you've thought it." Joyce opened her mouth, but Chloe cut her off with a raise of her hand. "No, no, I've thought it, too. Frankly, I am. I've done more shit than you can possibly imagine, and definitely more than you'd accept. But me and my joint aren't something you can just grab for domination." She snatched the roll up and turned on her heels, ready to storm away with a dramatic flair (Rachel would be proud). Before anything happened, she felt a tug in her grip and paused. And whatever should she have suspected except for her very own step-ass. Not holding on to her wrist, like a normal human being, but onto the damn paper.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, nodding at her hand as thought to say "Well? Are you going to let go?"

His frown seemed to say no.

Chloe huffed, tugging on the roll, while David's grip seemed to tighten even more. "I'm a veteran, little girl," he growled. "You can't overpower me."

On one hand, yeah, that made sense. But on the other hand, _fuck_ David. So she tugged a little harder. And then a little harder. And then- as fucking cliché as it is, it tore.

To fully comprehend what Chloe was feeling at that moment, someone like Joyce or David would have to understand what that piece of paper was, and the answer was just that; a piece of paper. Torn off of a Shakespeare script, to be exact. It was formated something like; 

_Hey Chloe._  
_I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about last night._  
_I know I was an ass. Can you forgive me?_  
_I really like you, and I know you like me._  
_Call me? xoxo Rachel_

Her phone number was hastily scrawled beneath, along with ink hearts adorning it. Then it was wrapped up, curled into a scroll, and slipped into Chloe's pocket with what seemed to be suggestive wink, to which Chloe didn't blush (Chloe blushed).

Only now, Chloe was blushing for an entirely different reason. Her fucking paper was torn, her secrets. She wasn't out! Sure, she hadn't exactly been subtle, but God! What kind of bastard did that tool think he was? He had no right! And yeah, maybe Chloe had been planning on introducing her first gal pal with some light making out to stir the pot, but that was her business, damn it.

Chloe glanced up, seeing her stepdouche's eyebrows raise higher and higher. Joyce stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders with a slackened jaw.

Fuck.

"Hey jerkwad!" Her voice came out pathetically quiet and shakey. "Here's the rest of my diary. Y'know since you seem so insistant on reading it." Hands trembling, she crumpled up the letter-the sweet, sweet letter, with more power over her than any notion of Heaven and Hell. Then she tossed it.

Then she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> -I haven't played the last episode of Before the Storm, so forgive me if there are any mistakes or inconsistancies.  
> -I wrote this in one day, I am so sorry.  
> -If anyone has constructive critisism, I'd be grateful to receive it. I know I'm not the best author (that's why I'm here lol, trying to improve) so if you truly have advice I'd love to hear it!  
> -If you have any suggestions for how to complete this, I already have a basicc outline but I will consider other ideas!
> 
> Life is Strange fun fact: Chloe's middle name is actually Elizabeth.


End file.
